The Signs
by RCS513
Summary: 'Nobody Had Ever Payed Attention To Suicide Awerness Month. Looks Like We're All Paying The Price.' Ino Thought. When Naruto attempts suicide, Everybody learns That They Had A Part In It. Plz Review And Give It A Chance!
1. Chapter 1

The Signs

My world had been flipped upside down. I was still coming to terms with everything that had been told. I knew everything was true, I mean how couldn't I? Naruto's hospitalized body was right there! The usual grin was gone. Oh how I had taken it for granted. Back then every time he smiled it annoyed me to no end. Back then I would wonder what the hell he was smiling about all those years. But…But now the smile I had despised and hated, I lounged for. I know it was stupid but I couldn't help but hope that he would pop up out of bed, laughing like an idiot, and yell in his loud voice "Just kidding! I got all of you." Granted I would beat the complete shit out of him if he did but it would still be better than what was happening now.

His face looked blank. It seemed to lack little to no emotion at all. No one could possibly tell what Naruto was going through. Everybody except Hinata and I. We knew exactly what he was going through. Love, joy, happiness. Those were the good emotions. Fear, pain, abandonment, betrayal, and scared. Those were the ones we cause. All of us whether some wanted to admit it or not. Everyone here was here because they're name had been left in the list. I thought of the list and it brought a bad taste to my mouth. Naruto had left a name of everyone on the list that had impacted his choice to commit suicide.

Now I know what you're thinking. That means everybody fucked with Naruto in a major way. It means that it was everybody's fault that Naruto had to resort to this. But that's not the case right now. You'll find out about that from another person soon enough.

I looked over at Naruto's not so secret admirer and best friend. Hinata Hyuuga was pouring her lavender eyes out. This didn't come to a shock to anyone currently in the room. It was common knowledge that Hinata was in to Naruto. At first people dismissed it as just a simple crush. But I knew better. I know it was more than that. I knew that Hinata loved Naruto.

I looked at my brother figure Shikamaru. He obviously was the most level headed person in the hospital room right now. He seemed in deep concentration. I had tried to talk to him to see how he was doing. Every time I tried to talk to him he would keep muttering "Troublesome." And "This is my fault." I could understand why too but that's another story for another day.

I looked at the fat boy ahead of me. Choji. No matter how many times he said he was big boned he would always be fat to me. My chubby buddy is what I would often call him. His face looked green and I was pretty sure he would puke any moment now. Naruto and he may not have been the best of friends but they still hung out from time to time. I guess the thought of Naruto swallowing a handful of pills and going to sleep made him sick.

My eyes gazed over to Kiba. A part of me wanted to go slug him to the face repeatedly. Kiba had been one of Naruto's many tormentors for a very long time. It wasn't until Naruto stood up to him and beat the hell out of him after school that Kiba stopped. I know that it wasn't his fault entirely though. At least he finally stopped. Sadly I couldn't say the same for the two behind you.

I looked at my former best friend. Her pink hair had always made her stick out. I had always wondered if that was her natural color. We were best friends when we were younger. I had saved her from bullies that were teasing her about her forehead. Since then we had been the best of friends. That was until Sasuke entered our lives. I couldn't help but fall for him. Sadly so did Sakura. I could remember her approaching me that day. Someone had told her I had a crush on Sasuke. Sakura then broke off our friendship and claimed she wouldn't lose Sasuke to me. Sakura and I didn't let up on our advances on Sasuke which started from 4th grade all the way to our senior year. It was only when Naruto and I became friends that my crush for Sasuke ended.

Sakura had changed since we ended our friendship. The once innocent little girl turned bitter. Guys knew better to approach her for anything. That was every guy except Naruto. Naruto was turned down harshly every time too. It wasn't until one incident that Naruto's crush went away. That still didn't mean that she didn't verbally abuse him.

This was the person I hated the most. In my head I laughed at the irony of hating someone I thought I had loved. Now as far as I was concerned Sasuke Uchiha could rot in hell and if given the chance I would send him there myself. It was hard to believe that Naruto and Sasuke had been best friends. It wasn't until Sasuke's parents died that he turned bitter. Since then Naruto and Sasuke hated each other. Sasuke's took each and every chance to bring down Naruto. It didn't matter if it was openly insulting Naruto or physical abuse because Sasuke did both. As far as I was concerned Sasuke was the main reason for Naruto's suicide attempt.

The part the pissed me off the most was that Sasuke didn't even seem to care. At least Sakura had the decency to look guilt and sad. Sasuke looked as if he could care less whether Naruto lived or died.

"Would you stop that annoying crying?" Sasuke snapped. I glared at Sasuke, ready to defend Hinata. Imagine my surprise when Hinata quickly stood up, her eyes blazing with fire.

"Go to hell! This is mainly your fault! If you and the pink haired bitch had left him alone then it would've never come to this!" Hinata yelled. She was shaking with rage and I could see even Sasuke stayed away from her.

But Sasuke always had a comeback.

"I didn't do anything wrong. The idiot was just looking for a reason to kill himself." Sasuke sneered. Even Shikamaru couldn't predict what would happen next.

Hinata's fist met Sasuke's jaw. The impact of the blow sent Sasuke stumbling into the ground. Hinata cocked her fist back again only to be restrained by Kiba and Choji.

"You shut the fuck up! Let me go I'll kill him!" Hinata screamed. I had never seen Hinata so angry and to be honest it scared. I finally found my voice.

"Hinata he isn't worth it and you can't do this in Naruto's room." I said. Hinata instantly stopped. I watched the tears form in her eyes and I hugged her close.

That's when the door opened. I looked at the man oddly. Who the hell was he?

"My name Eric. I'm the physiatrist that the school sent. I'm looking for Ino Yamanaka." He stated.

"That's me." I said.

"Come with me please." I nodded my head and followed him. Not before taking one last look at Naruto though. I wiped a tear from my eye._ 'You better pull through Naruto, or I'm afraid Hinata and I will be next on the suicide list.'_

A/N: So how did I do? Give any type of review or ideas please!


	2. Ino

I sat in a blue chair across from Eric. Saying I was nervous would be the understatement of the year. I was all ready beginning to sweat which I was sure he took note of. When he learned my story would he be mad? Disgusted? Or maybe he would feel compassion for my situation. I knew I didn't deserve it but I don't think I could live with the guilt of being the reason someone I loved killed themselves.

I couldn't stop the shudder that went down my spine. I loved movies, epically scary ones. This reminded me too much of a scene from one. I was in an empty, creepy hospital room with some man I had never met before. I was ready to bolt for any reason or at least scream my head off. I finally met Eric's eyes.

Eric had cold black eyes which reminded me or a certain Uchiha. I used to love those dark eyes before I started to drown in Naruto's blue ones. Now these dark eyes scared me. It was like they were looking deep into my soul. Eric had light brown hair that seemed to constantly shine even in the dim light.

"I know you're nervous", He gave me a warm smile "But just calm down and take your time and everything should be fine.

I was so glad to know looks can be deceiving. I don't think I could've got through this session if he kept looking like a serial killer. I calm down but only a little. Sure, he was being nice to me now but I knew his opinion could change any minute and I could suddenly turn into the bad guy.

"Why don't we say a bit about each other? I like to know my patients. I'll go first?" I nodded my head.

"My name is Eric Stanley. I'm 28 and happily married to my wife Jennifer who is 6 months pregnant today. I decided I wanted to be a therapist when my brother committed suicide when I was 16. I fell into depression until my therapist snapped me out of it. Two years later we got married. I knew then that my job should be to help people. Okay your turn." I breathed in and out before responding.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm 16 and currently single. My mom and dad run a flower shop which I will take over when I come of age. My job will to run the shop once mom and dad retire but if I weren't going to do that than I would become a model." Eric seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Okay now I know this might seem painful but I want you to start at the beginning. I was told that you were the first person to actually get to know Naruto since we can't find any relatives of him." Eric said.

I understood. I had been Naruto's first friend. With the way things were going Naruto would never have anymore friends again.

"Well it began like this…"

*FLASHBACK!*

_I looked over throughout the cafeteria. Couldn't help but laugh to myself. Surely you've watched those typical high school movies. It starts out with some unpopular boy or girl. They meet their crush and they become good friends. By the end of the movie that character has got the love of their life and overthrown the popular crowd. Well here's a message…_

_THAT IS COMPLETE BULLSHIT! High school is nothing like that! High school is like prison. You're locked away with dangerous people who you don't like and who don't like you. The ones who survive and have power are the ones with loyal friends. Problem is who do you trust?_

_Popular kids ruled the school. Not like in the movies where the popular people are just jocks and some bitchy cheerleader that plots ways to make you miserable. No, the scary thing was a popular person could be anyone. You only needed to be three things: Semi good looking, funny, and most importantly cruel. The scary thing was that unlike in the movies popular people couldn't just ruin your school life. No, they could ruin your life entirely._

_Don't believe me? You must've never been on top of the food chain. When you're there you feel powerful. People like you for no reason whether they know you or not. You can even manipulate people into doing what you want. The thing I realize now though is what goes up must come down. And my friend it is a hard crash down to earth._

_I learned that the hard way. Once I was that girl. Sadly to say I was that girl from the movies. I was a bitch and honestly I still am. Just a less popular one. That was a story for another time though._

_I spotted an empty table. I made my way to table as quickly as possible. I didn't walk fast enough to not hear the whispers from the girls I walked by or the cat calls the occasional boy made. I finally reached the table I thought had been empty. Then I saw that unmistakable blond hair and blue eyes. Naruto was once again slowly eating lunch by himself. It's funny, I used to call him a loser for sitting alone but now I guess I was in the same boat._

"_Are you going to sit down or keep staring at me?" I looked at Naruto who was giving me a big smile._

_What did he have to be smiling about? He didn't think we were friends did he? No matter how unpopular you were you were never so unpopular that you needed to start hanging out with Naruto. I sad as far away from him as possible just so nobody got any ideas. I watched his face fall briefly before gaining the same big smile he had before._

"_Come on now Ino we've known each other since we were children. I don't bite you know." Naruto teased._

"_No thanks fox boy." I said._

_I instantly saw Naruto's face contort with anger. Fox boy was the nickname we had given Naruto when we were younger. Nicknames were usually a good thing but kids, me included, would often taunt Naruto because of the scars on his cheek that resembled whiskers. Girls at our school were usually the worst with the taunts. I would never admit it but I always had found them to be kind of cute._

"_You know you don't have to act like that." Naruto said suddenly._

_I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_Act like what?" I asked but I knew what his answer was going to be. A bitch._

"_Fake." Naruto said as he got up and took his tray across the cafeteria. _

_I could hear the insults being hurled at him with each table he passed. Fake? What did he mean by like that? Naruto didn't show back up for the rest of lunch. I was alone and it was the worst feeling I'd have since Sakura and I stopped being friends. I could feel everybody's eyes on me and it made me nervous. I knew they were whispering things about me._

_They were calling me backstabbers and whores. A slut who would do anything for a quick buck. I could never get rid of this reputation. Only one person had my back. Hinata Hyuuga. Today she wasn't here though so it was just me against the world. Well, me against the world against Naruto._

_Finally lunch ended. I dumped my tray and went to my locker to get my books for science. I tried my best to ignore the whispers from the girls and lustful grins from the boys. I got to my locked and started to put in my combination. Suddenly two hands slammed on the left and right side of my face. I turned around to see the last person I wanted to see. Kiba._

"_Hi there sexy." Kiba said as he grinned at me._

_I could smell the cigarettes on his breath. I really wasn't in the mood to play with his bullshit today._

"_Kiba back off. I'm late for class already." I said and tried to move._

_I tried to move but his arms blocked my path._

"_Come on Ino, I got a few bucks and we can skip a class right." Kiba whispered in my ear._

_I tried to push him but he grabbed my wrist and pent them against the locker._

"_Let me go Kiba. I'm not some whore you can just buy. Now let me go or you'll be sorry." It was an empty threat but it kinda sounded tuff._

_Where the hell was a teacher when you needed one? They always seemed to be around in the worst moment but when you're in trouble they were nowhere to be found. Kiba gave a gruff laugh._

"_Ha! And what are yo-!" Kiba was cut short and knocked to the ground._

_When I looked down I saw the last person I expected. Naruto was on top of Kiba holding him by the collar of his shirt. It could've just been me but I could have sworn I saw Naruto's eyes flash red for a brief second._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled._

_For once Kiba actually looked scared but who wouldn't be with a evil looking Naruto on top of you?_

"_I-I wasn't doing nothing?" Kiba stuttered out._

_Naruto snarled at him._

"_Oh really? It looked like you were trying to take advantage of Ino over there." Naruto said angrily._

"_No no no! You got it wrong we were just talking!" Kiba lied._

_I could see Naruto baring his teeth. Weird, wasn't that something animals do?_

"_I'm only going to say this once, leave her alone. Women aren't some play thing created for your amusement. Next time I see you try something like that you and I are going to have a problem, got it?" Naruto's threat seemed all too real to me._

_Kiba shook his head quickly. Naruto got off of him and surprisingly helped him up. Naruto was already back to his go lucky self. That was Naruto for you. Kiba quickly went on his way. I turned to Naruto._

"_Wow…I don't what to say Naruto." I said._

_Naruto replied with a big smile._

"_It's okay you don't have to say anything. Now you better go before someone sees you with me." Naruto said as he laughed._

_I could tell his laughter was fake though. No matter who you were knowing someone didn't even want to be seen near you must be a blow to the heart. Now I really felt bad._

"_No really Naruto thanks." I said sincerely._

_Naruto waved it off though._

"_Its okay, Kiba is a jerk. If he keeps bothers you again just tell me and I'll take care of it." Naruto said confidentially._

_Before I got to say another word Naruto was off down the hall. I walked after him to tell him I thanks again until I stepped on a piece of paper. I picked up the paper and started to read aloud._

"_Major Depression. Characterized by the inability to enjoy life and experience pleasure. Can result in headaches and aches and pain. If you or a friend is suffering from this you should seek immediate help," I gasped as I read the part circled in read "If left unchecked can result in suicide."_

_Suicide? Could Naruto really be thinking about that? The thought seemed so unreal. No, I was worrying over nothing. This is about depression, not suicide. But depression could lead to that…I couldn't even say the word. Maybe it would be best to sit or talk with Naruto. It wasn't my problem but I had to ask myself, did I really want Naruto's death on my hands?_

_But maybe it wasn't my problem to get involved. _

(Flashback End)

I let out a heavy breath as I finished my little flashback. Eric's concentrated turned into a warm one once my story ended.

"I only have a few questions for you Ino." Eric said,

I nodded my head.

"Was that actually the first time you met Naruto?" He asked.

"Well no. I've known Naruto since first grade. That was the first time I'd actually talked to him without insulting him.

I felt horrible saying that. Oh god I'm a horrible person!

"You said you were alone. Didn't you have any other friends?" Eric asked.

"Besides Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji. But they don't have any classes with me and we eat lunch at different times." I explained.

"One last question Ino. Did you know Naruto was thinking of committing suicide?" Eric asked seriously.

I stood up so fast my chair fell over with a thump. Tears were rapidly pouring down my cheeks.

"You bastard how could you think that? I love Naruto, if I had known he was going to do anything to hurt himself then I would've stopped him!" I yelled at him.

I realized what I was doing and I began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me and-and-" I was stopped by Eric.

"It's okay Ino. You are going through many emotions. Actually, I'd be more upset it you hadn't reacted like that," Eric said "Now I want you to go get your friend Hinata. I need to talk to her next."

I nodded my head and left out the door. The same thought went through my mind. Was this my fault?

Okay I would just like to say that I am NOT trying to bash any character. Even though Sasuke will mostly be a jerk I'm not trying to make you hate him or Kiba or Sakura. Honestly I usually hate stories that bash characters. Sadly Sakura and Sasuke are the main victims of this.

And if anyone has any suggestions I would be happy to hear them. I have a little experience with depression but nothing major so any help would be great.

Plz review.


	3. Hinata

I sat down in the chair across from Eric. I knew he would want to talk to me eventually but I thought it would be later. Ino coming out of the room with red puffy eyes didn't exactly calm my nerves either.

"Do you want to get something to drink? Water perhaps?" Eric asked.

I shook my head. My mouth was dry but I was afraid if I left this room I wouldn't have the courage to come back in.

"Okay I listened to Ino's part so far. It goes against the rules to revel what someone else said just in case you were to lie about your part in this-not that I think you would lie." Eric added when he saw my mouth open.

"Okay, I want you to begin from the start of when you and Naruto started to become friends." Eric said.

I gave a big sigh.

"It began like this…"

_I could already hear the whispers. I felt horrible saying this but I was glad they were directed at Ino and not me. Before you label me as a bitch I wouldn't wish this on anyone. To be the object of anger and hatred by girls and constant lust by boys. It's just that Ino was strong, at least stronger than me. _

_Many of my friends would ask why I stood by Ino. Why would you want to hang with such a loser? Or why would you want to be linked with such a slut? I always answered the same way. Ino's not like that and she is my friend. It's hard to believe at one point Sakura and Ino were both my best friends._

_We were a trio for most of our lives. Sakura was the smart one, Ino was the popular one, and I was the shy one. I was always very hard to notice when I wasn't with those two. So I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised when I was left behind by those two. I doubt they did it on purpose, I just wasn't outgoing enough._

_Over time people started forgetting about me. The only time I talked during a school day was when I answer a question by the teacher or asked a question. It was like I was a ghost that nobody noticed. Everyone except Naruto of course. I wish I could be more like him. _

_Just a simple hi and smile. That's what he would give me every day and it always made my day. We rarely spoke because of my shyness I could never build up enough nerve to start or keep up a conversation. This is the one trait my father hated about me, among other things. I know I'm making his greetings a bigger deal than they are but if you were me you'd feel the same way._

_One thing people did know about me was my obvious crush on Naruto. Well, everyone except Naruto. People thought Naruto was stupid for not noticing my crush but how could you know someone liked you if they couldn't even complete a sentence to you. People wondered what I saw in him or why I wouldn't go out with the dozens of other guys who asked me out. Whether people know it or not I'm a smart girl so it isn't exactly hard to figure out what those guys want from me and it isn't a relationship._

_I guessed I like Naruto because he seemed real. Ha, I know it sounds boring but let me explain. All my female friends want this fairytale boyfriend. A guy with short black and a emo look and attitude but one that will put them above everything else and who will listen and wait on them hand and foot. That man doesn't exist at our school but almost every girl thinks Sasuke is like that. I have nothing against Sasuke personally but he's not exactly sane._

_The way he shifts from brooding to anger scares me. My cousin Neji said he is the exact definition of crazy. Honestly, I think he's just a hurt child. With no family the only support he got was from lustful girls. Nobody actually cared about his family being murdered by his older brother. Nobody except Naruto. Naruto stood by his Sasuke and tried his hardest to comfort him in his time of need. Sadly instead of bringing them closer together as friends Naruto's attempts to understand Sasuke's feelings only resulted in them being pushed apart._

_And once they were pushed apart, Naruto lost his best and only friend. It tore my heart apart to watch him wonder the halls of elementary, middle school, and now high school by himself. I wanted to talk to him. No, I needed to talk to him! His life mirrored mine. Wait, that was selfish to say. I had a family. Granted I didn't like any of them except my little sister they were still my family. Something Naruto didn't have._

_Each day I told myself I would build up the courage to have an actual conversation with him. But whenever I saw him walking towards me my courage would instantly disappear. But today I swore to myself I would._

_I looked at the sea of kids eating in the cafeteria. I could already feel eyes looking in my direction. Of course they were looking at Ino not me. I instantly began to scan the cafeteria for Naruto. I found him easily, his blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker like scars tended to make him stand out. I slowly made my way towards him with Ino walking behind me._

"_Hinata, we're not really going to sit next to that…Naruto are we?" Ino said as we drew closer to Naruto who was unaware of our incoming presence._

_I already knew what she wanted to say. "Are we really gonna sit next to the loser?" I could imagine Ino saying._

"_Y-Y-Yes we are." I hated when I stuttered! I really need to break that habit._

_Finally we reached Naruto and sat down across from him. The sound of our lunch trays on the table seems to bring him from his thoughts. _

"_Oh, hey!" Naruto said excitedly._

_I could tell without looking that Ino was already rolling her eyes. Apparently being too excited or happy wasn't cool. According to Ino that is. _

"_H-Hi N-Naruto." I stuttered out._

"_Hey Naruto." Ino said in her stuck up voice._

_I could already feel Naruto's happy mood dying down._

"_You know, no one asked you to sit near me Ino. I rather it is just me and Hinata. At least she's nice to me." Naruto snapped._

_I sighed. Let the verbal fight begin._

"_Trust me Naruto I rather be anywhere else then sitting with you." Ino said coldly._

"_The feeling is mutual. I'd go friendless for the rest of than have to resort to talking to you." Naruto fired back._

"_Come on you two. Can't we get along?" I said as loud as I could which ironically came out as a whisper._

"_Listen you loser you should feel lucky I'm even within 50 feet of you." Ino said._

"_Oh yes let me count myself lucky that Ino has graced me with her presence. Sorry Ino but I'm not like you, I actually have some dignity unlike you." Naruto said grinning._

"_And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ino yelled._

"_It means that I don't have to be popular to be happy. All people like you do is step on other people to make yourselves feel better about yourself. You bully people, talk about people, and have no concern for anybody else's feelings. You popular people are self centered children who think the whole damn world revolves around them. The sad thing is you can't even ban together because you're trying to overtake each other in this weird imaginary popularity contest you have going with each other. Then when one of you loses your popularity you sulk around and try to find someone to feel sorry for you till you can claw your way back into the in crowd again. So don't act like you're doing me some type of favor Ino just by sitting next to me. People like you are not worth my time." I could've sworn I saw Naruto's eyes turn red through his rant._

_For the first time in my life Ino was speechless. I was too for that matter._

"_Here's a tip Ino. The harder you try to be cool, the harder you'll fall. If people like you because you act like a bitch to everyone else then it's safe to say they're not your friends. I've known you for years and I know you can be a good person. If you weren't then Hinata wouldn't hang around you. Just for once, try acting like yourself." Naruto said, reverting back into his usual happy self._

_With that Naruto left the lunch table and out into the halls. I looked at Ino whose mouth was wide open and staring into the spot where Naruto had once been. I waved a hand in front of Ino's face. No response. I made a decision and decided to chase after Naruto._

_I spotted him slowly walking down the hallway._

"_Naruto!" I was surprised I could actually make my voice so loud. I was improving!_

_Naruto turned around and gave me that beautiful smile._

"_Yes Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously._

"_I uh, I…thank you." I said meekly._

_Naruto laughed and walked towards me._

"_Thank you? Well you're welcome but what exactly did I do?" Naruto asked._

_I could already feel my face heating up just from the attention he was giving me._

"_For what you said to Ino. I've been wanting to tell her to just be herself and she would be happy but I couldn't find the courage to do. I don't have the courage you do." I said quietly._

_I looked away in shame. I called myself a friend. I couldn't even say the words that needed to be said when they needed to be said. I felt a hand on top of my head and looked at Naruto with a heavy blush._

"_No courage? Hinata you stand by Ino everyday through thick and thin. No matter what people say about her you never listen and you continue to support Ino. That takes courage. You talk to me every day and talking to me has been a taboo among kids since the end of elementary school. That takes courage. Ino is lucky to have a great best friend like you. You should have more confidence in yourself Hinata." Naruto said lightly ruffling up my dark blue hair._

_Naruto gave me one more smile before walking away. I was so happy I don't think any news could wipe the smile off my face._

"_Ya know Hinata, I like people like you." Naruto said before turning a corner._

_My world went black._

"You fainted?" Eric said slowly.

My face turned red as a cherry.

"Yes." I said quietly.

I saw Eric crack a smile. Then it turned into soft laughter. Which turned into full blown laughter. After a while I couldn't help it and I began to laugh too.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Anyway this is when your friendship with Naruto began?" Eric asked.

"Yes. That was the first time Naruto and I had a conversation that was more than fifteen words." I said, somewhat proud of myself.

"Okay, is there anything important that happened between you or Naruto the next day?" Eric asked.

I thought back. Did anything important happen? Oh yeah, now I remember.

"Actually yes. Shikamaru talked next. Choji and Shikamaru were the first ones to see and talk to Naruto the next day I think." I said.

"Would you mind calling them in for me Miss Hyuuga?" Eric asked.

"Of course." He was nice enough but I was just happy to get out of there. I want to spend every possible moment with Naruto. Any moment could be his last.

"One more thing before you go. Did you know Naruto was thinking about committing suicide?" Eric asked seriously.

I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I knew I needed to be strong for Naruto. But I couldn't help it! The love of my life was teetering on the line between life and death.

"I had no idea! I didn't know he was hurting so much! I love him but I couldn't do anything to help him when he needed me the most. I didn't even get to say any last words. I only got a call from Ino explaining how she found him. I swear I didn't know, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I continued to mumble to myself, even as Eric hugged me and tried to calm me down.

Oh god, please Naruto, wake up! If not for your own sake but for mine! If you die… what will I do without you?

I'm sorry anybody who has been wanted me to update. Lol Ironically while writing about depression I've been having a hard time dealing with my own personal depression. But now I've been having a easier time dealing with it so I should be able to update a lot more. Plz review and don't be afraid to give pointers. I can use all the help I can get.


	4. Author Note

Sorry for the not updating this story guys. I actually didn't plan on making anymore chapters for it because I wasn't really into the idea anymore. But, I still get reviews and favorites from people from time to time so I said what the hell. But I had to start over. I don't like the way I used to write and I think I'm a lot better at writing than I used to be. So, if you want to see my new rewrite, click on my profile and find The Signs V2. Hope to see ya their!


End file.
